Disney's Cars Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a set of rules and guidelines for the Cars Wiki. If something you have a question about is not covered here, leave a message with . Chat Rules and Guidelines *We strive for the chat to be a family-friendly environment. This means no swearing, no abbreviations containing swear words, no inappropriate or controversial comments (including sexual or religious comments without context, or verbal aggression towards others), and no linking to anything that contains any of the above. If there is any confusion on what can or can't be said, private message a mod and ask. *You must be 13 or older to use the chat. Underage users will have their account blocked until they are old enough. *Do not insult or verbally attack anyone on a personal level, regardless of what they say or do. *Do not bring up a subject for the sole purpose of provoking an argument. *Do not request anyone's personal information. This includes age, full name, address, and phone number. *Advertising is COMPLETELY against the rules of our wiki. You need to ask permission to give a link that is NOT a page inside the wiki. *Please use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization to the best of your abilities. *No spamming. This includes unnecessary and pointless remarks, comments that break the flow of a conversation, and punctuation abuse. *No idlers. This does not mean coming into the chat, talking and contributing, then idling; rather, this applies to those who come into the chat with zero edits and don't say a thing. *Chat moderators will not abuse their privileges. The breaking of these rules will result in being kicked from the chat, with further offenses constituting a ban ranging from a minimum of 2 hours to a maximum of infinite. Leaked Information and Speculation Leaked information, speculation, and rumors are not allowed on the MoA Wiki. Leaked information consists of images with a "confidential" watermark that sometimes find their way onto the web. Speculation and rumors are any assumption about the story or set that does not have confirmation in official media. Any and all information about leaked sets are not allowed. Please wait until the sets appear on shop.lego.com before adding them to the Wiki. Plot points from episodes may only be added to a page once the episode has officially aired at any point in the world. Copying Information from Other Sites WARNING - Copying and pasting information from other wikis or websites will lead to a one day ban! Continuing to do so will lead to a one week, then a one month, then, finally, a permanent ban! Plagiarism is taken very seriously, and will not be tolerated! Templates Templates better the look of the wiki overall. Use the following procedures when creating articles. * Every single page on the MoA Wiki should have a proper template. There are specific infobox templates for Character, Object, Location, State, Organization, Cards, Sets, and Creatures, Infobox event. These should be filled out appropriately, every section either containing correct information or "N/A" if it does not apply. * Quote templates should 'only '''be placed at the top of an article. Only one quote may be used per article, except in the case of Hunted episode articles. * Drop-down templates should '''only '''be placed at the bottom of an article. * The Scroll template should '''only '''be used in cases of a character, object, vehicle, etc appearing in a large amount of sets or episodes. Template Colors When picking the color on a template, you must use the color appropriately. The color of the template should be the main color of the character, vehicle, object, place, etc. If it does have not a main color pick the next best thing: leaving it default gray. Display Title When the you create a monster-in-disguise page (especially a Scooby-Doo page), display titles must require a color. The page Slime Mutant (click here) is an example. * You can NOT put brown or dark brown as a color, because it turns it dark red. If it does have not a main color pick the next best thing: leaving it default black. Page Category Requirements All pages require the category of “Cars” regardless of content. If the article’s subject appears in the TV series, add “Cars: Into the Real World” to the article. The following are specific requirements. Ninja #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Characters #Heroes #Ninja #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # Allies #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Characters #Heroes #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # Villain #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Characters #Heroes #Ninja #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # # # (If Applicable) # # (If Masked) # #Species Character #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Characters # (If Elemental Masters) # # # # (If Applicable) # # (If Masked Villain) # (If Villain) #Species Objects #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Weapons (If Weapon) #Objects # (If Elemental) # Creatures #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Creatures #Animals #Monsters # (If Elemental) # Elements #Cars #Cars: Into the Real World #Elements # # Location #Cars #Location # (If not Indjago) # (If it has one) # #Building (If it is one) Lightning McQueen's Speed Guide to the Wiki ''Speed Guide updates updated soon.